


This Is About Quidditch

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: McLaggen pesters Hermione and Harry after Quidditch practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry February Event 'The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge' (Ox, prompt #2: Write about Cormac McLaggen. Include 'water' in the story.)

Cormac trudged off the Quidditch pitch. He was thrilled that he was finally getting the opportunity to play Keeper, but the weather had been miserable lately. Today it had been raining so hard, he was wet in places he didn’t know even existed.

Not bothering to wipe his feet before he entered the castle, Cormac tracked muddy footprints up to the bathroom most of the seventh years used. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the shower, letting the hot water run over him.

When he finally felt warm again, Cormac dressed in dry clothes and headed up to Gryffindor tower. Looking around the common room, he soon spotted the face he was looking for.

“Hello Granger” Cormac said to Hermione.

With a sigh, Hermione looked up from the homework she was doing and said to him “What is it now, McLaggen?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you would be at the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff this weekend” he said.

“Probably” said Hermione. “I usually go to cheer my friends on.”

“Because” Cormac said, puffing out his chest “I’ll probably be playing as Keeper.”

“And all it took was for someone to poison Ron” muttered Hermione. Then she added “Harry mentioned it to me, earlier.”

“Oh, have you been spending a lot of time with Potter lately?” asked Cormac, hoping she couldn’t detect any jealously in his voice.

“Of course I have” said Hermione. “You know he’s one of my best friends.”

“Well, I suppose that’s okay” said Cormac. “As long as you’re just friends.”

“McLaggen, haven’t you got some homework to do or something?” asked Hermione. “I mean, this is your N.E.W.T.s year?”

“Oh, I’ve been doing the minimum amount possible in order to maximize my Quidditch practice time” Cormac said. “The professors aren’t too happy about it. Not even McGonagall, who you would think would understand the importance of the Gryffindor team getting in as much practice as possible.”

Hermione stared at Cormac agape. Before she could find the right words to respond to him, he saw Harry coming through the portrait hole with Ginny.

“Potter” Cormac called out, heading towards the Quidditch captain. “I had some ideas about how we could improve our game while I was in the shower.”

“I’m tired, McLaggen” said Harry. “And I’ve still got 12 inches of parchment on the goblin rebellion to write for History of Magic tomorrow. Can’t it wait until the morning?”

“But this is about Quidditch” Cormac said. “Shouldn’t that be our priority right now?”

“I’m going to do my homework” said Harry. “If you want to stay on the team, I suggest you do the same.”

“Well, if you aren’t going to listening to my ideas now, I’ll go write them down before I forget them” said Cormac. “Then you can just read them later.”

“Good idea” said Harry, heading over to where Hermione was sitting.

 Cormac watched the two of them sitting together and gritted his teeth. Behind him, he heard Ginny snigger.


End file.
